The New Adventures of Bubble Butt
by Jae Eltie
Summary: It's Boba Fett! Er, that is, Bubble Butt!


AUTHOR'S NOTE(S): Hello, FanFic world!This is the first story of mine (and one of my friend's) that's been posted ever. Bear with us: it's supposed to be stupid. It's a trilogy, just like STAR WARS. The 2nd bit,

"Bubble Butt Strikes Back," is in the writing shop right now, being worked on. I don't expect to get NE flamers on this'n -- OK, OK, except, ~maybe~, from those of you who can't bear to see their favorite SW char treated like this or from those of you who think that Boba Fett is cute (personally, Fett's one of my 3 fave SW chars, and, yes, I do think that he's kinda cute. GGG). So, read and review. Laugh if you feel like it (Emi's dad did). Remember: "Never underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups." GGGG

~Jessa

____________________

The New Adventures Of... (drumroll... stop drumroll) BUBBLE BUTT!!!!!!!!

By Jessa R. Hacknei and Emi Kurihara

Bubble Butt was formerly known as the near-invincible bounty hunter, Boba Fett, until one day, (that "fatal" day) on the battlefield of Delrakkin, there was suddenly a huge explosion, and a toxic green gas filled the air. Everyone on the battlefield started gasping and gagging for air. Even the mighty Jabba the Hutt was choking from lack of life-giving oxygen. 

But where was Boba Fett?!

Suddenly, he came crashing back down to the ground. But was it Boba Fett? No! It was the now-invincible Bubble Butt! Armed with his Pip-pip-pip gun, Boba's Baked Beans, and Imperial Cut Cheese, Bubble Butt is a threat to everyone in the galaxy but droids... wait... I think the smell clogs up their gears... so forget about the droids... well, anyways, back to our story.

Bubble Butt made a quick getaway in his Slave 1 ship, now known as the Awful Blaster 1, leaving behind the gagging victims ofthe toxic gas. But suddenly, the Awful Blaster 1 stalled. What will Bubble Butt do?He will now demonstrate the Pip-Power ofthe Pip-pip-pip gun. 

PIP!!!!!!!!!!! Just one blast from the Pip-pip-pip gun, and the Awful Blaster 1 reached the white light ofhyperspace. Bad idea. Bubble Butt was propelled through space towards the icy world ofthe planet Hoth. PIP!!!!! The Awful Blaster 1 crash-landed on the snow dunes. 

The planet was engulfed by the toxin (and I assure you it's 100% natural). Unfortunately, the Rebel base was stationed on Hoth at that time. A loud siren blared inside the base marked: "Natural Gas Leak."Immediate evacuation was required for the Rebels. 

But what now? The Imperial Starships were on their way! Suddenly, the Starships turned back. What had happened? Then they remembered the Natural Gas Leak. What was that shadow at the entrance? Could it be? It was! It was Bubble Butt! A loud cheer arose which soon turned into a simultaneous groan. How would they escape? The base was filling up with natural gas. 

Bubble Butt raised his hand. "Do not worry, O Rebels. It was by complete accident that I landed on this desolate planet. But my Awful Blaster-1 stalled out and I Pipped it up. Unfortunately, I reached hyperspace and was propelled to this system. I will leave now."

The Rebels groaned again as Bubble Butt turned to leave. Even Chewbacca the Wookiee let forth a mighty groan.

Directly after Bubble Butt entered the Awful Blaster 1, the Rebels scrambled to their ships. The Awful Blaster-1 took off, only to be jolted by an X-wing fighter. Suddenly, an out-of-control Millennium Falcon breezed past the Awful Blaster 1, giving it a terrible shake of turbulence. Soon Bubble Butt was caught up in an array of Rebel Starships scrambling to escape Hoth, which had now turned green and the snow was melted. 

Bubble Butt and the Awful Blaster 1 were thrown into the far reaches ofspace...

Tune in next time to hear:

The New Adventures OfBubble Butt 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A Special Thanks To:

Mr. Timothy Hill & Andrew Duran, who greatly inspired us to write this.

Thank You For Your Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(:))(smiley face)

____________________

END NOTE(S): Sooooo... *glances at the stony faces* Didja like it? Grin?Snicker at the utter stupidity of it? This is just a taste of what I can write (or can't write, whatever you prefer). I don't usually write pointless stuff like this -- it's usually adventure (e.g., I'm working on a story about a writer/news reporter and American terrorists in Iraq, for a twist on today's world), or stuff like that. "BBSB" is definitely longer. *grins when the small audience groans* It does have a bit of romance (stupid, stupid, stupid romance), and a bad guy that I made up for serious SW stories but decided to put in there just for the heck of it. Then comes the final, "Return of Bubble Butt."This is where Bubble Butt is unm--... well, I won't say NEthing else... I might say too much.

Thanks for reading (or at least trying)!!!!!!!!!

~Jessa

~~~~~Boba Fett, Delrakkin, Hoth, the Imperial stuff, the Rebels, Jabba the Hutt, Slave 1, the Millenium Falcon, Rebel starships, hyperspace, and everything else that I forgot belong to George Lucas or whoever. Bubble Butt, the Pip-pip-pip gun, Boba's Baked Beans, Imperial Cut Cheese, and the Awful Blaster 1are all semicreations of Emi, Mr. Hill, Andrew, and my own imaginations or mistakes.~~~~~


End file.
